


He's a Tease

by ana_tomato



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Humor, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: "Also... Im Changkyun, I like buddy but you'll be needing to know my name"





	He's a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> apologies in advance because this is my first ever smut, I know I had that Food Kink one but this is the very first one that I made. And this is s lame i swear, but nonetheless please do enjoy :D

You were always been a cat person, every time that you see a cat on your way it like a need to pet their heads. You are always been fond of them you see yourself to them moody, always sleeping, eating and always cleaning. 

Basically cats are your spirit animal.

Stopping by an alley you saw a white tabby cat and went to it to hi! Stroke it on it's ears. It was so fluffy you swear that this cat doesn't belong here.You were about to take it when the cat runs towards the other side, you weren't able catch the cat because of the groceries on your hands. You just prayed that the cat can be safe there.

Walking to your apartment it began to pour hard all of the sudden, running to look for a place that can keep you dry. You know you were alone but you heard rustling sounds behind, slowly you walk out of it but stopping in mid step when you heard a whimper. Your head snapped behind you and there you saw a dog almost drenched like you. 

"should I take him home??? What if he has an owner??? But I can't leave it here like wey, it might die. But... the pound his waaaay far and my apartment is just there...." 

You were on your train of thoughts when you felt paws on your leg and when you looked down the dog was already there. Squatting down you open one of you spare shopping bag and let him jump in, standing up you held him with the groceries and dashing off the wet streets under the crying dark sky.

Arriving at the towering apartment, you shake your wet body and entered the warm lush lobby and walk towards the elevator. Waiting for the doors to open you were shivering from the coldness you felt that the bag shift and the dog's head popped out. The doors open and you entered the elevator you waited for people to come in but there wasn't so you punched in your floor level and the doors closed. Humming, you tightly hold the bag with the dog and carries the already giving up paper bags of groceries in one.

"What should I do?" You asked yourself on time as you heard a ding, you went out and walk towards your apartment's door. "Stay there. Ok?" You told the dog as you put him down the floor alongside with the groceries. 

After punching in the pass codes you took the bag and the groceries, but as soon as you grab the paper bags all of the contents went falling. Sighing, you put the dog inside first and lazily picks everything putting them inside one by one.  
After you were done you went to the kitchen to arrange everything, after that was done you went to your bathroom and wash. The feeling of the warm water makes your cold body to relax, closing your eyes as you sigh submerge under the water and staying still. You let your thoughts to be wash. You were relaxed not until a certain bag passed your mind, jolting up from the tub. You immediately wrapped yourself with a towel and sprinting out of the bathroom to your door. 

There you saw him, the dog patiently waiting for you to pick him up. "You're a good boy" you smiled at him as you finally picked him and headed back to your bathroom. There you told him to stay for a while so that you can finish your bath and give him one.

For a stray dog he seemed to be well taught and that he is groomed 'he is really a beauty' you thought as the dried mud and dirt had been washed off of him. There you can perfectly see his gorgeous silky fur, his eyes were shining black and weirdly you liked looking at them.

After a couple of minutes of washing him, you set him on the counter and blow dried his fur. While you hum to the tune of the elevator song, you put him on the floor and he walked cautiously. You went to your cabinet and took your favorite pajama and slip on it. "Here boy! Come here" you called him and he came running and you picked him up and went to the kitchen. 

"It's still so cold, even if I had changed the heater's setting" taking a bowl and pouring yourself some cereal whilst adding milk. You took a spoon full and bringing it to you mouth, humming in satisfaction. He was there watching your every move, looking down you saw him and offer some of the cereal thinking he would eat, but he did not. Rummaging through your cupboards you tried to look for something that he can use to eat and drink water, you even search the fridge for something he can eat.

"Here you go buddy, eat well and don't forget to drink water ok?" You said while patting his head you sat down beside him and ate your cereal, you look at him and smiled "go on and eat that is yours" 

After finishing your cereal you stood up and placed your empty bowl in the sink, you drank your vitamins and headed to bed after you set a basket for him to sleep at. "Goodnight buddy! Tomorrow we will look for your owner ok?" You told him one last time and turned off the lights as you went to your room to sleep.

You look at your hand why did you felt something weird? You like cats but this dog is something, his eyes sparkle and its beautiful. But he has an owner who loves him, so you have to bring him back., even if you don’t want to you need to.

Closing your eyes, you let the darkness swallow you to its abyss to dreamland.

 

The next day was hard, you can't seem to find the energy to stand up, but you heard whimpers outside your door accompanied by some scratching noise. Standing up you saw him staring at you and licked your leg. "Hey I will just go and get a shower then we'll go out to find your owner" you kissed him as you embraced, You put him down and quickly dashed to the bathroom.   
After s good few, and a warm bath you were ready for the day. You dressed up comfy with a knee high floral dress shirt topped with a leather jacket and just your trusty kicks. Applying a little amount of makeup and lip tint you dashed out of your room to the kitchen to feed the dog.

"Buddy? Why didn't you eat?" You ask him while changing the water.

"Its because I don't eat those you know?"

Shocked you immediately looked behind you and see a naked man standing behind you.   
"what the fuck??? Who is he?!?!?!?! Is he the owner? Fuck he looks hot. Wait now is not the time for this! How did he even manage to enter my house!!!"

Your train of thoughts when you felt a hand on your waist and another on on your shoulder. He was leaning closer and to your defense you tried to stop him by putting your hands in his chest 

"its firm. Fuck! Not now. Now is not the time!

"Also... Im Changkyun, I like buddy but you'll be needing to know my name"

"Yes! I need to know your name so I can call the police!" Screaming as you went to your side and took the water bowl for defense, you kept on backing away from him but he went walking towards you in a slow pace.

"Oh really? But you brought me here, also it would be polite if you'll scream my name on th-"

"FUCKING STOP CHANGKYUN!"

"Wow! I never knew hearing my name from your mouth would be that sexy" he said as he sat down on the kitchen counter "I should tell you that there was this "witch" that turned me into a dog until I find someone suitable for me" he said  
"Like princess and the frog? That is that your a dog" you look at his face down "OH GODDAMMIT CHANGKYUN HIDE YOUR LITTLE YOU!" you screamed again whilst closing your eyes.

"The little me wants to hide on you" he smirked, jumping from the kitchen counter and walks to you again "so for now on until the day I die you'll be my master and you can do anything you want me to"

"I'm not your master! Get your hands off of me!" You said as you tried to pry his hands from you, but he grips a little more and pulled you to him

"But to top it all" he leaned in to you ear and whispered "im very good at pleasuring" he licked and bit your ear and earning himself a moan coming from you. Pushing him that made him stumble a bit you turned around because of the sight of a naked man gives you shivers. You know he is already behind you, bringing you fingers to your nose bridge and pinching it to ease your stress.

"Change back into a what you were last night, we are going to look for your owner" you heave an exasperated sigh as you turned to face him again, but this time he had this angry sad face.

"But you ARE my master, then it means that your MY owner. Cased closed"he said as a matter of fact. You don't even know if he is mad or happy, but one thing is for sure he likes to tease.

"You see Changkyun this is n-"

"This is the best idea! Me, you living under the same roof! If I have my tail you see them swaying!" He turned around waving in butt in front of you with a smirk.

"Stop that you asshole!" You shouted at him, but instead he went up to you and slowly wrapping his hands to your waist turning you to look at the reflection in the mirror

"I can feel you want me from the beginning, also we look cute like this right?" He said as he brought his head to the crook of your neck smiling to himself as he nips the skin on your neck.   
"You know what? I can make you change your mind" he took your flesh to his mouth and slowly sucking at biting once in awhile

"N- ah... stop tha- fuck you Cha- Changkyun!" You yelled at him while closing your mouth.   
"I like that language of yours" smirking, he carried you bridal style walking to your room, kicking the door to open. "And I would love to have you now" as he placed you on the bed carefully. 

Crawling aways from him was a bad idea because he just went to you while he brings his fingers to ghostly touch your skin, leaving your skin with goosebumps. Your mind went blank when he started to play with the the hem of your dress shirt because his hand was just over your core. Trying to swat his hand but it was no use, the once hand that plays with your dress is now on your thigh. He went too slow that your mind was being fogged by lust but you still fought, his hands slipped onto you without knowing. Gasping when you felt his fingers pressed on your womanhood  
.  
"Sto-s no! Stop this Changkyun!" 

"You want this as much as I want" he pressed a soft kiss on your lips as he went down you neck slightly grazing your skin "worry master I will be a good boy" you can literally feel him smirk on your skin. He went on kissing your lips as he lifts your dress shirt but your hands found their way to stop him "come on master, I will be very gentle with you" looking at your eyes as he tries to lift them again and this time succeeding. 

He pried your legs open as he slid himself in between you his lips still on yours, his kisses were sweet and you felt safe. With that said you respond his kiss with the same passion, his hands roams around your body. You both parted as you catch each other's breathes, looking at his eyes you were completely lost. Those black eyes that you can see the galaxies in them, you initiated the kiss this time and you were completely intoxicated by him.

His hands tried to undo your bra and tried to hold on a laugh because you can see his face in pure confusion, because he can't undo the fuckin bra. You heard him growl faced etched with annoyance, you tried to help him but he just swatted your hands telling you that he can do it alone. Once he undid it he smiled at you with triumph, he eyed you like a predator.  
Kissing you once again as he cups your breast and softly kneading it, he wasn't satisfied for your lack of response so he went on pinching and twisting your left nipple. With that he got a response of a meal.

"So master likes it when I twisting it like this?" He said with his deep voice and you responded with a loud gasp of pleasure "master, we haven't even started yet your this...Wet"he teasingly slid his finger into your panties.  
"God dammit Changkyun! I thought you're a good boy!" You snapped as you pushed him to his back and straddle his hips "you're not being a good boy Changkyun!" You said as you look at him whilst slapping his right right, a Yelp was heard from the boy underneath.

"Someone is being impatient" he gave you a smug smirk and pushing you back on the bed "now, I will take these off of you completely" with one !I've you were now completely naked under him. "Now master we will begin" he smiled as he attacked your lips in a kiss. That kiss escalated into a fiery fight for dominance, you being inexperience easily gave up to Changkyun as he takes the lead. He darted his tongue out asking for permission and easily gave way once again, his tongue and yours danced in sync like they already knew each other.

His lips travelled down from your lips to your jaw to your neck, stopping there to leave several marks on your neck, he went further to the valley of your breast. He took one of your nipple as he suck on it whilst playing on the other, the pleasure are slowly building up on, you grabbed a fist full of his black hair and pushed his head deeper on you. Him happily obeyed. He used his tongue and lips very good and sometimes teething you to gain more responses on you. His mouth alone drove you crazy and you can feel an unfamiliar feeling building up on you. Craving for something more you tried to slip a finger in you but your hands were pinned by Changkyu, retracting his mouth from your breast he looked at you dead in the eye as he told you not to touch yourself.

Afraid that he won't continue you obeyed him. He slowly went to your stomach, down to your navel and stopping just inches to your core.

"what do you want me to do master?" He asked you as he lazily plays with your folds not answering him, he completely inserted a finger on you as his thumb pressed on your clit. Humming you buck your hips to meet his finger that doesn't move.

"please, sto- don't tease!" Still trying to move your hips. Lower but Changkyun held you down firmly on the bed.

"why so rude master? You should ask politely" he smiled at you while he plays on your clit. Slowly pulling his fingers out "I can play this game forever" his deep voice was laced with tease and hunger. 

"you said i'm your master! Do it now!"

"such an impolite master I have" he heaved a sad sigh, as he sat up right completely retracting his fingers on you "how do you even think I will always be a good boy if you, yourself doesn't even know how to be polite. Just say please and well move on" he told you as he makes small circles on the insides of your thighs. after a minute or two of gruelling silence, Changkyun just gave you a disappointed look as he stood up from the bed ready to go out of the room.  
"hey! Stay here I order you to finish this!" You shouted at him and he only gave you another sigh. "Please?" 

"see was that hard?" He smiled at you as his feet waltz back to the bed and once again settle himself in between your legs and shoved his fingers right into you. He went on a normal speed hitting a bundle of nerves that sent you screaming his name, he went on ramming his fingers and adding another in the process. You kept on moaning and screaming his name like a mantra, he went on slow to fast thrusting his fingers in you. With enough thrusts you came into his fingers.  
Whining as soon as his fingers left your womanhood, he brings his coated fingers into his mouth and and sucks on your juices with a a very quiet hums of approval. Releasing his fingers with a pop he then attacked your lips letting you taste yourself.

While he plays with your nipple, he grabs your hips and lets you feel how hard he is for you. Feeling him twitch under you, grinding your hips to ease the building tension in between the two of you, hearing him groan in pleasure you kept on grinding on him to return the little favor.  
Swatting his hands, you push him on his back as you touch his aching member feeling it throb with anticipation. Running your fingers on the popping veins hearing him groan with just your fingers makes you feel more excited than ever.

You held on it with force as you pump on it hard and fast, completely opposite of what Changkyun had did to you. You're just returning the favor but your not a tease like him oh no no no, you are not. A few pumps later he is already leaking adding more pressure as you squeeze him and slowly moving your hands down, the room is now filled with deep voiced groans and moans you feel powerful. This is what a master should always do, dominating. 

You slowly brought your head down as you lick the precum on the tip of his cock. Putting him on your mouth, his width made your mouth to stretch even more you bobbed your head up and down. His length was nothing like what you thought that he would be.  
You tried your best to take him whole and you succeeded, you look up to see your Changkyun melting under you. Running your tongue in his underside to the head, kissing his length you take him whole again. 

Bobbing your head deep throating Changkyun and once in a while teething him. Running your fingers on his legs digging your nails in the process. You tried to make him go crazy and your plans worked, his hands found their way to your head and grabbing a fist full of hair helping you. He went on a string of curses as he moans your name, you felt him twitch indicting his near.  
Taking the initiative to lead this restless blowjob, he pulled himself out and stood up and you went to your knees and made you eat him again. We went on thrusting in your mouth fast and hard. A few more thrust he came in you, slowly pulling out you watch him look at you as you swallowed his load. Pulling him down you kissed him just repeating what he did to you last time as you gently lay him and top him.

Settling yourself as you straddle his hips, slowly grinding yourselves. Getting impatient Changkyun holds your hips as he switch positions that he is on top now.  
Even him being so impatient he still waits for your approval before he makes a move, nodding your head he swings your right leg over his shoulders and teasingly let the head to lightly rubs on you. Inch by inch he slides on you , knowing that it will hurt he leaned in to kiss just to distract you from the pain that you'll soon feel. 

Biting on his lips as he suddenly thrust into you hard and fast, you tasted metal and you broke from the kiss to check on him , there you saw that you bit his lips so hard.  
But instead of you looking at a mad Changkyun he only smiled at you whilst patting you in the head

"Tell me if it's hurt" he kissed your forehead as he slowly thrust in you holding your frame as if you'll break if he will go too fast. Why? A dick and fingers are different.  
A few slow thrust you had adjusted to his size, he took hint when he noticed the sudden change in your facial reactions. His thrusts now became fast and hard, with every thrust he makes sends you to oblivion.

One certain thrust made you arch your back and moaned loudly, meaning Changkyun found the spot that will make you scream his name. His thrusts quicken as he plays with your clit to add more pleasure, you grabbed his head you tilt it to the side and nips the skin there marking him as yours. Every thrust that he makes felt needier than the last, this was unusual he wasn't even teasing you but instead he was very sensual, passionate if thats the word.You felt him throb inside and you can't stop clenching on him, he looked at you in the eyes and he lean kiss.

"I- fuck im near and you?" He bites his lips

"Me too" closing your eyes as you hold onto his shoulders as he pounds on you like there was no tomorrow, after a few more hard thrust he came inside and you followed suit. He collapse on your side, eyes closed as he tries to even out his breathing. You just looked at him and you were just in awe on how beautiful he really is, hair sticking everywhere, body covered with sweats. 

"Did I changed you mind master, you won't let me go?" He asked as he opened an eye to look at you.

"Change?" You huffed a laugh and achangkyuns face turned into a sour one and you noticed it "you didn't change my mind.you blown it" you tweaked his left nipple and laughed at his pained expression.

"So... are you ready round two?" He asked you as he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Slapping his thigh you stood up, but being pulled back by a pair of hands.

"Baby i'm your breakfast in bed" he winked at you.

With that said let's just say you two went on for another couple of rounds.


End file.
